One piece legacy: Brog's special report part 1
Tack, sleeping, woke up, and saw Fea on top of him. He looked around, and saw Oak in the corner, away. Tack, getting up, made Fea fall down. She got up, and Tack, staring at her, saw she was just wearing a t shirt and a rag around her legs. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone woke up, and threw hay at Fea, booing. Tack, crouching at Oak, and poked him. He woke up, and he looked freaked out. "That's the third time you slept in the corner." Oak, looked puzzled, and shrugged. "I do that." Tack, started to speak, when Zozo went outside, and came back in. "Still dark... Let's sleep." He fell down, and tried to fall asleep. Ness and Taka fell asleep close to Christie, who rolled away, and Tack fell asleep, with Fea still awake with Oak. Oak, was bored, and holding a pop green up. "So, your fights?" Oak, hearing what Fea just said, looked puzzled. "You had about two fights with Tack. Was he skilled?" "Extremely." "Yeah, I fought him once. Would have lost, in a one on one." "What do you mean?" "I fought some other guy... Brog." "Rear Admiral Brog? The pirate Killer?" "Thought it was the Tourtuer?" "I know. But when ever I heard of him, Bakaraki would correct me... He said that the current Brog is nothing like the old one. One, who was considered a hero, and a beast. Not... Just a simple plain beast. I wonder... What if you and Tack fought him, when he was the 'Pirate Killer' and not simply this?" They thought about it, and shrugged off. Fea, nodded off, and fell asleep. Oak, fell asleep, in his corner. - Brog, was in his office, reading files. He checked water currents, and time waves, and made a theory. If Griss survived the sinking, he should be in 56 different islands. Brog, slammed his fist across the table, and had to stop himself from breaking it. His door was opened, and a young girl came in. She was 17, and already a commodore. She wore a blue marine jumpsuit, with a white cape. With blonde hair, a beautiful figure, and a child like demeanor, she was extremely popular among the marines. "Selena, where's my books?" "Here boss!" She handed Brog some books, and Brog grabbed them. She was also his 2nd in command. Brog, looking over his books, grabbed beef jerky and tore it in half in his mouth. Selena, was worried about her boss, and tried to make him happy. "Hey boss, want to spar?" "Not now..." "Admiral Brog, please! Because of you, I perfected my 32 fist technique! If you help me some more, I can make it 35 by the end of the week! Please!" She gave him her puppy dog eyes, and he growled. He needed to train. He was locked in his room for 12 hours straight. He got up, and grabbed his sword. Selena, extremely happy, hugged Brog. "Thanks boss! Your the absolute best! 100%! I knew I could make you smile!" "Don't make me regret it." "Never sir! When I'm done, you'll be saying 'Jeez, I should get Selena that new CD she wanted.'" "Jeez, if it'll make you shut up." "THANK'S ADMIRAL!" She hugged him again, and he growled even more, making many marines passing by, looked weirded out. One marine, whispered to another. "Are they... Together?" "No way! I heard Brog swore off women since his wife died! Besides, she's 17, he's 55... I think." "54. I'll be 55 in 5 months." They looked scared, and Brog kept on walking, with Selena pumping her fist in the air, happy she made Brog smile. Brog hated his new job. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Brog's Special Report arc